(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plier, in particular, a plier which is detachable or replaceable plier legs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional plier published in Taiwanese Publication No. 122049. FIG. 6 shows another conventional plier published in Taiwanese Publication No. 223294. In these two pliers, the unloading of the leg is done by using a screw to urge a pressing plate. This way of unloading the leg may cause incomplete urging and the exertion force may cause the leg to loose.
Further, the C-shaped ring is highly elastic and if the operation action is not accurate, the C-shaped ring may be sprang out, which may hurt people. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spring plier to mitigate the above drawback.